The Journey Of Two Loners
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: He's a misfit from Atlas and she's a runaway slave girl from the mountains. Joined together, they travel the world, hunting grim and wandering, never belonging to a community.
1. Prologue

A/N - Hi, it's Kibo-chan, welcome to The Journey Of Two Loners. Now, because I'm not the only one writing this, here's some A/N from D0C70R

Hi everyone! D0C70R here! For this story, I'll be collaborating with The Writer Of Lucifenia to bring you this story. We'll be writing in POV me taking the role of Zack and Writer taking the role of Luna.

...

Luna P.O.V.

There it was. There was the end. I remember that day, I was six years old when it happened. I lied there under a pile of dead bodies, hoping the neighboring villagers didn't know I was alive. I was sandwiched between my mother and father, as well as the baker and the blacksmith. Well, what was once them. Now, they're just empty shells. The voices like nails on a chalkboard grew closer until-

"Gotcha!" and I screamed myself hoarse.

...

Long hours past, I worked my little fingers to the bone. The dust mines were no place for a child, unless you were a faunus it seems. My 'boss' was a rather interesting fellow, he prided himself in taking care of his faunus and other animals he possessed. Who told him even claiming ownership to another living person was acceptable is beyond me, but what does a degenerate know?

I was now in Vacuo, a glorified litter box. I hate deserts, I hate sand, I hate hot, I hate sweat! I miss my snow covered mountains with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for them to be my surroundings. I feel so home sick, but nobody cares. Figures. Sometimes, I wonder if good humans exist. Is it true? Do they not all hate me?

...

I lied there, on the rocks upon rocks of dust crystals, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept replaying everyone's screams in my mind. I'd join the White Fang if they weren't degrading themselves down to the human's level. I refuse to be on the same level. I absolutely refuse. I saw the big boss that day. He was a tall well trimmed man with white hair and blue eyes. He never smiled, only glared. Well, I lied, he smiled once, but it was too creepy and rather... disturbing. There's no other way to put it.

That was a great night though. I heard a whisper.

"Run while you have the chance."

And whoever said that cut my chains then ran off. I tried to chase her, but she disappeared. I took her advice and ran until my legs gave out. I made a promise that day, I'd never stop running, ever.

...

Zack P.O.V.

Deep in the night, I wander towards the outskirts of Atlas. A lack of purpose sent me on the hunt, and I will not stop until I find one. Trailing to the side of the coarse dirt road, I sat on a fallen tree, and began to check my weapon. Immediately after pulling my magazine from my beloved, a growl came from behind me, along with a loud howl. My eyes widened as I quickly loaded the magazine back into the Sniper Rifle, and looked around. Red eyes pierced through the darkness. Grinning slightly, I aimed my beloved Istarelle at a Beowolf and fired a blue Dust round, freezing it in place, then a red Dust round, blowing it to smithereens.

The pack of Beowolves advanced on my position, getting closer and closer with each shot I unleashed. After exhausting my magazine on several other beasts, a Beowolf lunged towards me, I narrowly dodged the swipe, switched Istarelle to its Rapier form, then shoved it through the Beowolf and kicked it away. 3 of the Beowolves charged, one lunging, one slashing, and another one biting. Getting caught off-guard, I was flung back, landing on the ground and rolling for several meters until coming to a halt. I stood up and switching Istarelle to the Sniper Rifle, I disposed of the current magazine then loaded another in.

Shooting quickly, 3 bodies hit the floor, with a clean hole straight through each of their heads. Looking around and seeing the red glows fade into the darkness, I hit the safety, then put it away. Smiling slightly, I had finally found a purpose; the destruction of these wild animals, these crazy beasts and deranged fiends. Heading back onto the road with a fire in my heart, and lightning in my eyes, I set out to the outskirts of Atlas once again.

...

Ducking and weaving around various corners, I hid from the view of the passengers on the boat, nearly getting caught a few times. I looked out the window on the ship and saw I was nearing my destination. Fist pumping a bit, I headed to the starboard, getting ready to jump. Just as I had neared my drop zone, I was caught. "Hey! What are you doing here?! Get him!" The man who was most likely the Captain of the ship sent 2 men who looked like Mercenaries after me. Waving slightly, I hopped off of the boat and onto the docks, as the Captain and Mercenaries shouted behind me, yelling loudly.

I walked up the stairs to the roads, the boards below me were wet with sea water and ocean plants. Looking around, I figured I was safe for now, then sat down, and started tinkering with my Rifle while singing. "Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking.. they think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.."

...

I'm not going to dress it up, napping is my guilty pleasure. I used to sleep in the corners of the mine when nobody was looking, and that's never changed. Even on my own, I find a place to nap after lunch if I eat it. Sometimes I sleep for a whole day. It really depends. I guess that's my biggest fault.

I was indulging in my favorite hobby when I saw the weirdest thing ever. Faunus stowaway are not exactly a new sight. You see it all the time, but a human? Oh man, was it interesting. This guy, he had a black fauxhawk and black combat boots on, he was running off the boat from the Captain and crew. It was so odd and noisy. I awoke from my slumber to see this sight. I leapt to my feet and climbed on top of a building, to watch. Then he just... Sat there singing? While the ship sank? What? I hopped down from the building and crept closer. What was up with him? I accidently stepped on a squeaky board, giving away my position.

...

Halting my singing immediately, I shot up, then aimed my Rifle at the location of the noise. Noticing a girl, I examined her carefully to make sure she was unarmed. "Black shirt, shorts." I talked to myself. I put away my Rifle and beckoned her over. "Can I help you?" I asked, trying my best to be polite, while still maintaining my distance. She looked quite interesting, to say the least. She looked like she had been worked for some time in the past, although, that could just be me, as I had lived inside the middle class part of town where everyone always wore smiles.

...

"U-Um... Aren't you human? I hate to be impolite, but I've never seen a human break the law before," I stuttered a bit. I never was good at talking to people, they always make me nervous.

...

"Yes, I'm Human, as Human as I can get, at least." I replied, smiling. "I'm a stowaway, I needed to get here to further my motives, but I assure you, they're nothing bad. Are you Human?" Taking off my scarf, I sat back down on the ground and placing my Rifle in my lap, I began tinkering with it again, adjusting the sights, and putting new rounds into the magazines.

...

"No, wolf faunus," I flattened my choppy orange hair against my head, pulling it so my grey wolf ears were more defined. Most people actually thought it was a mess up in the hair dye.

...

"A wolf faunus, hm? Then, I guess it's no wonder you're out here, an outcast like me. I was from a middle class family back at Atlas. I dropped out of school, and my parents booted me out. They favored my little sister because she was 'perfect, had straight A's, was much better in combat than you'. I packed my things, which was mainly my beloved Istarelle." I patted my Sniper Rifle. "Come, sit." Taking off my sweater, and placing it on the ground, I put my scarf on top of it as a makeshift seat, just so the girl wouldn't have to sit on the hard concrete.

...

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly before sitting down. "So you're on your own too?"

...

"Yep. I figured this was my calling. Besides, pampered rich boy life wasn't for me." I laugh slightly. "Do you have a weapon?" I ask, looking at her beside me.

...

I nodded, slipping a sharp hoop off my back. "Moonshine," I said briefly, motioning to my weapon. "So, you're a hunter of some sort? Aren't you a bit young?"

...

"That's pretty cool. I feel severely outclassed." I laugh, then continue. "I'm a sort of Freelance Hunter. That's what I'm out here. I don't plan on returning home." I stand up, then pick up Istarelle, placing the stock on the ground while pointing the barrel to the sky. "Well, I'm going to continue my duties. It was nice meeting you, er.. I didn't catch your name."

...

"Where are you going?" I asked, relooping Moonshine around me, the blade digging into my neck and shoulders. "I'm Luna by the way."

"To hunt the Grimm, I'm planning on making a full trip around the world. Going from Atlas, to Vacuo, to Vale, to Mistral. My name is Zack, nice to meet you, Luna." I stick out my hand and smile.

...

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, grabbing his hand and getting back on my feet. I handed Zack his scarf. "I-I know that this is a weird request but... I've been running without purpose for two years, would you mind if I tagged along? I can be of good use at some point, I'm sure of it." Maybe, maybe there was at least one human who didn't hate me.

...

"Feel free. It will be nice to have a friend come along on my adventure." I grab my scarf and wrap it around my neck, letting it drape over my chest. "Be warned, though, it's going to take a while." Strapping my Sniper Rifle to my back, I check my equipment to make sure everything is in place. "Ready to go?"

...

"Yes, I'm ready," I reply, eagerly standing on the balls of my feet. "Let's go." For now, I'll follow Zack. I have no purpose, but I somehow trust him. It's a weird feeling, I've never truly trusted someone before, I've always been a loner, off by myself, never paying mind to others, but that was the day, that all changed.


	2. Fangs, Fruit, and Barbie Backpacks

Two years later.. 

Zack P.O.V.

Laying on the ground, I held a book above my face. The title read "Choose Your Adventure: The Dark Cave". It was a pretty standard Choose Your Adventure type of book, lots of plot twists, a lot of pages, a lot of page turning, that much is for sure. I, with air quotes, "borrowed" it from a book store back in Vacuo, and forgot to ever return it. I used to steal lots back at Atlas, I had gotten pretty good at it, managing to steal entire bags of candy, toys, hell, I even took some guys wallet, oh, was he angry. Sighing, I tossed in the bookmark that had come with the book and closed it, deciding to check up on Luna, see what she's up to. Standing up, I walked towards her. "Yo, what's up?"

"Nothing, just scanning the perimeter," Luna replied, lying on her stomach, watching the ledges leading up to the cliff we were currently on.

I smiled a little bit, then sat down. "Should take a break, grab some food. If you're hungry, I can cook some for you."

"Thank you. I guess we'll put this bunny carcass to good use," Luna held up a dead rabbit. "Wake me up when you're done."

"Of course. Can't eat the rabbit all by myself." I grabbed the rabbit and started a fire, then began cooking the rabbit using a spit. After some time, I pulled it out of the fire and off of the spit, then shook Luna. "It's done."

"M'kay," Luna slowly drags herself to her snack. "Here comes Peter Cottentail, hopping down the bunny trail."

"Hope you enjoy." I look towards her, then to the fire. "Hm.. after you're done, shall we head out to find some more monsters?" I ask, removing the spit.

"Yeah, we've been here a while."

"Cool." I grabbed Istarelle and adjusted the scope and stock, making sure they were right. "Let me know when you're done."

"Hold on one second," Luna urged before sucking the last bit of meat of the bones then sticking the bones in her a back pack she had acquired at an earlier destination. "Ready."

Kicking the fire out, I grabbed my Rifle and stood up. "Let's head.. east. Don't want to be here if the fire lights the entire forest on fire." I grinned, then started walking.

Luna stretched her arms a bit. "Lead the way, Smokey the Bear."

"That's offensive! Wolfy." I retorted, turning my head and nearly walking into a tree.

Luna just growled. "At least I didn't burn government property last month," Luna stuck out her tongue.

"They started it. Besides, don't you collect bones or something?" This time, I did actually walk into a tree, taking a piece of bark to the face. "OW! LUNA WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WITCH!"

"Well watch where you're going, Einstein. And yes, I collect bones, they have more uses than you might think," Luna sassed.

"Rude. Coulda said sorry." I rubbed my face slightly, then tossed out the shards of wood out of the cut I had just received. Turning my head forward, all that was ahead was forest. "Great.."

"Hold still, I'll fix it," Luna walked over to me, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant out of her pocket. "This is going to sting, I'm not going to lie to you."

"Tsh, I've taken a Beowolf claw to the- OW IT STINGS!" I swipe at the air, trying to get away.

Luna finished slathering on disinfectant then put a 'sticky wound cover' on my cheek. "Done, now watch where you walk."

"Thank you, but ow, that hurt. Wait.. hold on, I think I seen something, I'll check it out, stay here a second, Wolfy." Inserting a clip into Istarelle, I approached the location I seen movement from slowly. Ducking behind a tree, a few men and women walked by, dressed in white uniforms. Running back to Luna, I spoke quickly. "The White Fang are here, we're near their location, let's assess their numbers, strength and armaments then see if we're able to take them on."

"I'll climb up to the trees and see if I can estimate the numbers," Luna ran to the tree I had run into and climbed up there rather quickly. Luna swung herself onto another, tree towards the base.

I waited, looking around to make sure no-one planned on ambushing us. "Better get back soon.."

Luna, as usual, just dropped in, rather than letting me know she was back. "There's about eighty people total. Fifty adults, thirty children."

"Damn.. alright. Uhm.. Are any of them armed?" I ask, looking towards the base.

"Well, about thirty of them, but they're the same brand of that gun I stole then fell apart in battle. It's that brand. Though I did see one guy that had a rather nice looking sword. Really tall too. It's up to you," Luna replied.

I looked down and thought for a moment, then looked back at Luna. "Leave the children and any adults that are unarmed, take down anyone that's armed and dangerous." Switching my Sniper Rifle to a Rapier, I slashed at the air. "Let's take 'em down, partner."

"You got it," Luna grinned, unlooping Moonshine and climbing up the tree again. "I'll drop in and catch them off guard, when you hear me give the signal, come in shooting them. I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Roger." I waited, switching Istarelle back to a Sniper.

A few moments past until I heard Luna howl and the 'lovely' sound of a blade ripping into flesh.

I cracked my neck, then ran in, firing a few times, before switching to a Rapier and stabbing several other soldiers. "That was the signal? You make me scared." I say, chuckling, before running to the left, slashing and stabbing any armed White Fang soldiers and ignoring the children and unarmed adults.

"What else?" Luna asked in a rather creepy tone as she pulled Moonshine through a man with a lazer gun.

"That voice you just made." I switched to my Rifle and shot behind her, taking out a soldier trying to sneak up on Luna. "You owe me!"

"Fine, I'll gut tall, pale, and kitty kitty behind you," Luna cooed before jumping over me and spinning her ring blade into some faunus guy. "Happy now?"

"Nope. You owe me some Lien." I say, smiling. "Say, was the kitty kitty the guy with the sword?" I ask, firing more rounds into the Faunus, exploding inside of the, freezing them, or both.

"No, he was a horned guy, kitty kitty had a tazer," Luna smiled before throwing her wallet at me. "Take it. Bye Bye, dude!" Luna decapitated one of the last soldiers.

"See anymore?" I ask, looking around. "Don't need the dude with the sword following us." I grabbed the wallet from mid air, then throw the empty wallet back at her after taking every single piece of cash from it. "Thaank you!"

"No, just orphans and some old ladies. I think the sword guy got away," Luna caught her wallet and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Damn. Alright, well, it appears we're good here." I look around, then frown. "It pains me to see all these kids here.."

"It does?" Luna cocked her head to the side, pressing Moonshine into her boots.

"What, you don't think I have emotions?" I ask playfully, punching her shoulder.

"No, it's just you are by far the oddest human I've ever met. In a good way though," Luna grinned, a less murderous grin than her prior one.

"And you are the scariest Faunus I've met. In a good way, though." I reply, copying her.

"Good, it was Akito's mistake to assume I was some cute little cub," Luna scratched her head.

"AAAAW! Is he your boyfriend?" I ask with a huge grin, crouching slightly and putting my hands on my knees. "You gotta stop keeping secrets from me!"

"Not. even. close.," Luna began to growl. "ex. master. first. kill."

"Human, I'm assuming. I know how much you hate us. Especially me." I giggle, then smile, and start walking towards the children. Each of them turn towards me, some curious, some scared. I point my gun at the ground near them, and fire, sending them running. "Begone!"

"Yes, you're the absolute worst!" Luna chuckled.

"Nice to know someone thinks so. But you, ohoho, missy. You're something else." I walk towards a vending machine. Sticking in some money, 2 colas pop out. I walk towards Luna and toss her one.

"Pepschnee! Yay!" Luna cheered.

"You're welcome." I stick out my tongue, then open the cola and take a sip. "Still too sweet for me. I like alcohol muuuch better."

"Ulk, bitter," Luna shook her head and stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"Alcohol? You're funny. That stuff is heaven. Especially Vodka, Whiskey, hell, Beer is decent." I toss the cola across the courtyard, spilling its contents all over the place.

"Suit yourself, unless it's fruity! I love fruit!" Luna squealed.

"What kind of fruit?" I ask, looking towards a giant tent.

"Mangos, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, and apples," Luna listed. "The berries used to grow where my home village was."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I say, before going into the giant tent and ravaging the mini-fridges, and coming back out with a giant bowl full of apples, strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. "This is all of what I could find in there."

"Thank you," Luna smiled softly, grasping an apple and taking a bite.

I place the bowl in front of her, then sit down next to it. "Hope you enjoy." Smiling slightly, I lay down and stare up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

"H-Hey Zack," Luna started, grabbing a few blueberries.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask, turning my head.

"When this is all over, you know, once we hit Atlas, then what? What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Hm.. quite honestly, I don't know. Maybe I'll go buy a house, maybe I'll hunt the White Fang next, maybe I'll off myself. I haven't thought that far yet." I reply, looking back up at the sky. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I promised myself I'd never stop running, but honestly, how long can I runaway? How long can I runaway until life catches up?" Luna asked.

"You know what? I've got an idea. When we're done, I'll buy us a house out in the wilderness of Atlas. No one except Atlesians like the cold, and no one travels that far outside of the capital of Atlas, so I'm sure there'll be some vacant houses." I smile, then look at a cloud that looks like a Grimm. "Although we're going to need to get a bunch of money before that ever happens."

"Just break into a vacation homes in the fall through spring, and spend the summer in a cabin. It's free," Luna shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I'd like to just settle down for the rest of my life once we get to Atlas. I'll just purchase a cabin, that'll be that. You and I will share the house, I'll work and you can stay home." I placed my Sniper Rifle on my chest, switching it to safety.

"Stay at home and do nothing, sounds nice," Luna grinned.

"Mmmhm. We'll actually be able to have a home." I smiled, then yawned.

"That'd be nice for a change."

"Agreed." I stand up and look around, then stretch. "You almost done? with your fruit?

"Oh, yeah, just hold on one second," Luna stuffed the remaining contents from the bowl into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out. "Dwonnne."

I pat Luna's head, smiling. "That's adorable."

Luna gulped a swallow before wiping her face. "You're lucky we're friends," Luna gave me a quick hug before hopping to her feet and looking around. "Where to?"

"Still heading east. We're going to get away from here before we stop. Speaking of which, I'll go grab some sleeping bags from the barracks. Hopefully they have some backpacks in there as well. Come help me, I don't wantcha staying out here in the cold." I start walking towards each building, quickly finding the barracks. "This one!"

"I wonder if there's a closet, I could use a new jacket," Luna wondered aloud as we walked in. She quickly darted to what seemed to be a closet and started throwing things. "No, no, no, Really? Got it! And it's not pink!"

"Now, why would they keep a pink jacket here?" I giggle slightly, going through several chests in front of each bunk bed. "Sleeping bags, got 'em. Did you find a backpack in there?"

"Because or whatever reason girls love that color. What pricks. Anyways, you have two options, Dora The Explorer or Barbie Fairy Princess," Luna held up the two child back packs.

I walk over, then place my finger on my chin, seriously thinking about which to take. "Hm.. yeah, you know what? I think I'll carry a steel container on my back, thanks." I joke as I grab the Barbie Fairy Princess backpack and stuff the sleeping bags in.

"Do you want me to carry it?" Luna quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Negative. After all, you ARE the damsel in distress." I say, zipping it up and throwing one of the straps over my shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Ok, Hercules, lead the way," Luna smirked

"Pfft. Funny. Here, you want to carry a 20 pound Sniper Rapier, plus ammunition, plus a Bulletproof Vest?" I retort. Approaching the door and opening it, an orange glow from the setting sun fills the barracks, and the courtyard.

"I think the real question is, how scared would you be if I were carrying a sniper rifle, ammunition, and a bullet proof vest."

"Actually, nevermind. I'm not letting you carry anything. Gimmie your weapon. You're not allowed to use it anymore." I say, playfully trying to grab the hoop.

"Nuhuh! This is my cub!" Luna yelled grabbing the hoop and holding it above her head.

"Gimmie!" I yell, trying to grab the hoop. "GIMMIE!"

"No!" Luna began to run towards a random tree.

"COME BACK! YOU'RE GUNNA KILL EVERYONE!" I chase her, panting slightly.

"That's their problem, not yours!" Luna exclaimed, sitting on a branch.

"EVERYONE, INCLUDING ME!" I start jumping, trying to grab her feet and pull her down.

"With that attitude yeah," Luna rolled her eyes playfully before swinging the blade around her finger.

"YOU'RE GUNNA KILL ME! AND THEN YOU'LL BE SAD!" I run away, hiding behind another tree.

"You're right," Luna jumped down. "Everyone but you." Luna relooped her blade around her. "Besides, Moonshine needs sharpened, she's too dull at the moment."

"Jeez, don't scare me like that you.. scary person." I peek from behind the tree.

"I'd never purposely hurt you, I thought you knew that," Luna's ears flattened against her head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding." I walk over to Luna, hug her, and pet her. "And I'd never hurt you. You're my best friend, Luna, if anyone ever hurt you, any trace of them would be removed from this planet."

"Thank, I feel the same, buddy," Luna squeezed me back.

I let go, then grabbed her hand and started walking. "Come on, let's go find a place to camp for the night."

"Ok!" Luna chirped and began to skip east.

"If you see any particular place, let me know, okay?" I say, smiling.

"Ok," Luna replied before disappearing into a sea of trees. I smile widely before continuing to walk deeper into the forest.


	3. Last Night, Good Night

The flames burned brightly, flickering and giving off an odd warmth, to mix in with the night's chilly air. The beautiful broken moon shone in all of its glory that night, which I took some amusement in staring at. The moon's the only constant I've ever known, so seeing it is a special thing for me. I must have been staring for a while because I could feel myself growing limp from lack of movement. Did I care? Maybe a little, but not too much. SNAP! I turned to see Zack had stepped on a twig coming back from gathering more wood. Zack smiled, "Boo." He walks over towards one of the trees, and placed the logs next to it. He tossed another in, then sat down on his sleeping bag. "Fire is so interesting."

"Is it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if I told you, but fire is both a show of strength, and a show of comfort." Zack explained, staring at the crackling flames. "Care for some food?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Mm.. I have some.." Zack brought over his bag and opened it. "mainly canned beans, cream corn, peas, green beans. Choose your poison." He brought out a can of each.

"Beans, please!" I cheered, grabbing a can of pinto beans and digging my fangs into it, several times to open the can. "I can't stand green beans, how can you possibly eat those?"

"It's not much about the taste, more about the proteins and whatever else it gives you. For instance, I absolutely hate peas, but I eat them anyways." Zack took out a can of peas, then handed it to me. "If you would open it for me, please?" He smiled.

"A pleasure," I grin before sinking my teeth into the can, breaking it open and handing it back to Zack. "Now aren't you glad you're partner has fangs?"

"Only slightly." Zack grabbed two spoons and handed one to me. Getting a spoonful of peas, he shoved it into his mouth, then swallowed it with a face full of disgust. "Eugh. Still as nasty as ever."

"Oh, please, had you gone with the chick we met in Haven a year ago, you'd be dead trying to save her ish," I shoved a spoon full of pinto beans in my mouth. "And she was what, a squirrel of some sort?"

"Now, are you trying to make me sound like a pig? 'Cause I am not one. I would chose you over any other gal." He playfully nudged me. "Besides, where would I be without my psychotic wolf friend? Probably in the gutter."

"Yes, you'd be there if I wasn't around, I am practically an angel," I smile pridefully.

"Oh, now you're just lying." Zack smiled before taking a mouthful of peas. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a bottle and a can. Zack tossed the can to me and opened the bottle and took a gulp.

"What are you drinking?" I asked, after opening the can and setting it at Zack's feet.

"Hm?" Zack closed the bottle and tossed it back into his bag. "Nothing, just something I picked up at the last town we were at," He smiled. "Thanks. You want a drink? I have some cola in here."

"Yes, thank you," I replied, stretching a bit.

Zack grabbed a can of cola and tossed it to me, then chowed down on the contents in the can that I opened. "Thanks again."

"No problem..." I took a swig of soda then stared at the moon once more. "What do you think it's like up there?"

"On the moon?" He asked, looking up.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Cold, lonely. Probably made of cheese." Zack said, chuckling.

"Whenever I was little, my mom used to tell me about how your spirit rests on the moon once you die," I wrung my wrists. "It's a safe haven for the afterlife, but I doubt I'll get to go. The sky spirits don't let murderers there..."

"If that's the truth, then we'll be together in the afterlife as well. Although.. you probably want to see your parents and people.." Zack thought for a moment, then raised his finger. "I'll take everything bad you've ever done and let you go to your parents when the time comes."

"It'll be ok. They've... I mean, it's one less child, and who'd be with you?" I asked.

Zack smiled. "No one. I'm sure your parents would be happy to reunite with their beautiful, charming, amazing and caring daughter."

"Maybe if they didn't know the monster I've become. Sometimes, I wonder how I fell so far," I sighed. "Besides, you, human or not, don't deserve to spend eternity alone."

"You're a good person, Luna." Zack moved over to meand rubbed my head. "I dunno about that, Luna. I've committed some pretty nasty things in my lifetime. Murder, theft, countless other things.." He smiled. "I regret none of it."

"You don't understand. Part of me knows better, but I can't resist. The rush of turning what was once a complex collection of organs and chemical reactions into a hollow shell, it's fascinating. I do and don't regret all," I lied my head on Zack's shoulder. "It's like I'm two people at once."

Zack wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me, "Life is difficult.."

"I figured that out years ago," I chuckled. "I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore."

Zack smiled. "If you want, you can go to sleep, I'll keep watch." He let go of me and grabbed his Sniper Rifle.

"Ok, sounds nice," I flopped off the log and curled into myself. Taking one last look at Zack and one last look at the moon, I closed my eyes. "Isuma umi (good night Luna's native tongue)."

"Banana ramp." He replied, tossing another log in the fire, then moving over to his sleeping bag.

"Are you mocking me!" I shot up.

"Hm?" He looked at me, then back down at his weapon. Zack stoodup, then walked into the forest, dragging his weapon behind him.

"Why do I even bother?" I turned my back to Zack in a passive aggressive way. The sound of a gunshot comes from the direction he went in, completely blocking out the cackling of the fire. "Zack!" I sprang to my feet and locked around. I ran towards the sound, calling his name.

"GET BACK!" He yelled, firing again.

"What's going on!?" I screamed. So many emotions were going through my stupid, stupid brain, mostly confusion, worry, and slight anger.

"LUNA! WHITE FANG! RUN!" Zack yelled to me, firing again. The sound of grunting and automatic gunfire came from near him. As much as I knew I should probably listen, I just huddled under a bush. How many were there? Was he just leaving me out of all the fun? Couldn't I take them? Only would I see when the trampling like footsteps came closer. A large amount of White Fang ran about, probably around 20 to 30. Zack ducked behind some trees and fired over and over, often missing as he was blind firing. "I'm hoping she listened. Alright, you filthy animals, come get some!" Zack yelled as he switched his Sniper to a Rapier and charged the White Fang, taking a few bullets to the stomach and shoulder. Most of the White Fang engaged him in close combat, others sticking to shooting at him.

I jumped out at them, throwing Moonshine at five in a row, cutting them in half. I grabbed the heads of two members and smashed them into each other, crushing their skulls like an egg and proceeded to grab Moonshine and slice people with my misshapen, freshly sharpened blade. I froze in the middle of the battle and simply concentrated. Their legs started to shake, and they started to hold their heads and scream. "Yes, my Darlings, feel the insanity coursing through your body. You aren't strong enough to handle it are you?" I walked over to the struggling people. "Dracul, finish them," I snapped my fingers, causing a surge of red to burst from the whole group and redish blueish glow to seep out of them. "Back in my head, I don't want Zack to see you," I extended my hand to Dracul, who seeped back inside me. I then directed my attention to Zack on the ground. I saw he hadn't passed out yet. "Are you ok?"

He looked up to me and smiled. "Yeah.." Zack coughed up a bit of blood, then dropped Istarelle and holds his arm. Oh bloody hell.

"Gah... Um, ok, Zack, close your eyes, wait! No, don't close your eyes, turn your head and um, block out anything weird I say, ok," I shook my head.

He did as I instructed, both times. "Like.. this?"

"Yeah perfect," I lie a hand on Zack's head. "Ok, Dracul, find me the nearest hospital," I demand. A surge of shock runs through my body, making me nauseous and I see a hospital a few miles from our location. "We're not too far from the city. Good, I can find a pay phone there and get an ambulance. Dracul, I can't carry him, be a dear and help me." Dracul lended me his strength, making it so I could pickup Zack and carry him. "Hang in there, Bud." I murmured as I ran.

"Bulletproof vests don't do their job.. apparently.." Zack coughed again, then began to unstrap his Bulletproof Vest, the strap at the shoulder, and the side. He opened the vest, then threw it away, revealing bloodstained clothes. "Luna..?"

"What is it?" I asked between panting from running.

"I-If I leave.. keep living.. for me.." He said, smiling slightly.

"Stop it, I'm not going to lose you, not tonight," I growled, picking up the pace. An idea struck me, and I thought it wouldn't be any harm to try. I started howling as I ran, trying to signal any nearby campers or hunters. Nobody came, but I reached the city. I ran in and immediately set Zack down. "Where's your wallet, I need to lien for the pay phone?" Zack reached into his pocket and handed me his wallet. I ran to the payphone and called an ambulance. Once done, I ran back to Zack and curled up next to him. "Sorry for acting so aggressive all the time."

"It's okay.." He hugs you. "Is.. it coming..?"

"Yeah, just hang in there, Buddy," I felt tear streaming down my face. I haven't cried, I haven't cried since my village was massacred.

Zack wiped the tears away. "There's no need to cry.. I'll try and hang in there.. for.. you."

"Good, I'm not ready to be on my own again. I need you," I sobbed, holding on to Zack tighter. Hey, look, they're coming, I can hear them. They're two miles away."

Zack teared off his scarf and unzipped his sweater, then started covering a few bullet holes. "Are they..? They better come soon.. the pain.. it's unbearable.."

"Hold on, I can make this faster," I murmured. "Dracul, driver, now." I demanded. Dracul obeyed and seeped out of me and disappeared. Soon, along with my own body, I had control of the driver's. I forced the van into the highest speed and within two minutes was at Zack's aid. Dracul gave the driver his body back and came back to me.

"Luna.. who's.. Dracul.. Dracula..?" Zack asked, chuckling softly. Tossing the blood soaked scarf away, Zack tried to stand. I supported, helping him on his two feet.

"Just Dracul, Dracula is lame. We'll talk about it when you're not dying," I winked. These doctors had a degree right...Yeah, I overheard Akito speaking to his son about going to special doctor school. If these doctors went to doctor school, then they must be amazing, because the doctors in my village couldn't even read and hardly anyone died if injured or sick.

Some doctors came and loaded Zack into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher. "Come.. come, Luna.." Zack called to me. I hopped into the van and huddled in the back. Gah! People! Lots of them! Lots of humans. But it's for Zack's sake, so I'm fine. I'm fine. I'M FINE! Zack's fine... sorta, so I'm fine too. Ok, stop it. Focus. Talk to Zack. Several doctors began doing doctor stuff, disinfecting and wrapping the wounds, all the while, Zack made awkward pained noises as the alcohol was applied.

"Z-Zack, I... I... Just hang in there.." I had no clue what to say. My nerves were getting to me, I wanted to curl up and hide, I wanted to run so badly, but I had to look strong for Zack.

Time passed, until the doctors could do no more. A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. The doctors wheeled Zack into the hospital, yelling for everyone to clear the way. I chased after him, but they held me back. I growled and bit, which made them call reinforcements. "Somebody get rid of the crazy Faunus!" They yelled. Soon, I was being drug out the door by my feet. They through outside and lock me out. I banged on the door, but it was no use. The sun went down, and it became dark, but thankfully, it did not rain, was still relatively warm, and there's a bench nearby.

After a long restless nap, they let me in and let me see Zack. A doctor stands in his room, writing some things down on a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi, are you here to see the patient?"

"Yes, his name is Zack," I replied.

"I see. Well, I'm done with everything I need here, so you're free with him." He looked back at Zack, then chuckled. "Oh, it appears he's fallen asleep. Well, if you want to stay the night here, I won't give anyone the time of day." The doctor smiled, then left.

"Thanks," I said before kneeling next to Zack and grasping his hand. "Isuma umi."

Zack slowly looked over to me and smiled. "Damn doctors wouldn't leave me alone."

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted the doctor to get out and you to come in." He explained, gripping my hand. "So, what are you going to do? Stay here, or leave?"

"Stay," I replied.

Zack nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, uh.. make yourself comfortable." He said, turning his head towards the window.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. A little less pain and a little less 'will I have to leave Luna?'," Zack replied, turning his head back over.

"I told you that you'd be ok. And I'm glad you're at least doing a little better," I smiled.

Zack patted my head and turned onto his bad shoulder to face me, grunting a bit in the process. "I'm glad I'm okay, I can stay with you, now. I don't want to wander forever without you."

"You're never go wonder alone," I assured, resting my hand his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." Zack said, although his expression defied that statement. "Hopefully I recover soon so we can get back out on the road."

"Oh um.. We're going to have to go back because I le our stuff in the rush." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zack yells, then starts laughing. "Do you have anything important that you need to grab?" He asked.

"Well our food and your weapon. Look, I thought that you surviving would be a lot higher on both of our priority lists than me getting everything."

Zack giggled. "I was kidding. We're going to get the stuff no matter what." He yawned slightly, then lays on his back. "I'm tired.. damn procedure.."

"Well rest up then," I urged covering Zack with the incredibly thin blanket. "What is this, paper?"

"Mm.. I dunno." He replied. "I don't need it, so, you use it." Zack took off the blanket and handed it to me. I grasped the blanket, folded it in half, and draped it over my shoulders. I lied my head on the bed next to Zack's chest. "Comfy?" He asked, rubbing one of my wolf ears.

"Yes, now I am," I replied in a soothed tone. Zack giggled again and continued rubbing my ear, smiling slightly and closing his eyes. I felt my eyes get droopy, after all, people stroking my ears always have made me sleepy. A few moments pass, before the hand fell limp and lays on my head. "Goodnight, Buddy."


	4. Dracul

Zack POV

I woke early in the morning, groaning a bit as the pain and guilt of yesterday pulsed through my veins. Looking at my side, I saw Luna there, sleeping peacefully. I patted her head slightly, then rubbed her ear and looked at the window. I felt extremely angry with myself for nearly having to leave her, after all, she had no one else.

"I'm the one that ate the last lien. Mmm, cans... Salsa runs cars..." Luna murmured in her sleep.

I chuckle softly, smiling while doing so. "How do you eat lien?" I asked myself, turning my head towards the ceiling.

"No! DVR please don't eat me!" Luna jolted awake. "Oh, good, it's just a dream..."

I laughed a bit, then looked towards her, "You shouldn't eat lien, it's bad for you."

"Wait I did what?" Luna asked.

"You were talking in your sleep, you said something about eating lien," I explain. "Along with something about salsa and cars, cans and a DVR trying to eat you."

"Oh... That's weird," Luna blushed.

"What's a DVR anyways?" I asked. Despite being around electronics 90% of my day, if a DVR was an electronic device, I was more interested in weapons, mainly Glaives, Claymores, Sniper Rifles, and other things of that nature.

"It's like a cassette player for movies. We had one in my village. Ours' was weird though, and whenever my older brother got mad at me, he'd take out the movie, turn on the DVR, and stick my ear in it. He got in trouble for it, but it wasn't that bad," Luna explained.

"I see. Say, Luna, could you do me a favor?" I asked, looking towards the box TV standing on a table next to the bed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Luna asked.

"Could you turn on the TV for me, please?" I turned back towards her then point to the TV.

"Sure," Luna chirped, running to the TV, switching it on, and grabbing the remote. Luna walked back to me and handed me the remote. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I went through various channels before finding a cartoon and placing the remote down.

"What's this?"

"No clue. I didn't watch TV as a kid.. but this is.. kinda cool!" I said happily, watching with a kind of happiness. An explosion went off in front of one of the characters, but the person walked through it just fine. "Woah.."

"What type of dust was in that explosion that they made it out without a scrape?" Luna asked.

"I dunno, but that was cool!" I said happily. "This is the best thing ever!" Luna stretched her arms in front of her and lied her head down again. I turned my head towards her and smiled, then pat her head. "Still tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well. I kept having the nightmares," Luna replied.

"I see." My smile quickly turned to a frown. "If you want, I can sit in the chair, and you can take the bed."

"No, you're injured, and I used to sleep on dust shards, I'll be fine," Luna replied.

"All the more reason for you to." I started to get up slowly, using my good arm for balance and to push myself up.

"No!" Luna pushed me back down. "Stay," she growled sternly.

"Ow.. Luna, that kind of hurt.." I started to rub my bad arm, but only end up causing more pain. "Damnit!"

"S-S-Sorry!" Luna exclaimed, running into the corner, her ears flat against her head in shame.

"Luna, please come back.." I said, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me! Keep away!" Luna yelled, her eyes taking a red and purple glow.

I pulled my hand back as I stared at Luna with wide eyes. "I-I'm.. sorry.."

"Hehahahahehuh. What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? Wipe your tears, Luna. No! Go away Dracul! Stop struggling you brat, I saved your life! Stop controlling me! Luna stop talking to human. Stop being a jerk! Hmm... Yes-No!" Luna shook violently, the glow pouring out of her mouth as she spoke.

I stand up as quickly as I can, then run over to her and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay.. it's okay, Luna.. you're okay."

"Zack is real, Zack is good. Luna likes Zack. Luna likes Zack, Dracul," Luna whimpered, beginning to calm down.

I picked up Luna, much to my displeasure, and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it. "You're going to be okay, Luna. Fight it."

"Zack doesn't fear Luna?" Luna shivered.

"Hardly." I placed my hands on hers, smiling. "Come on, Luna. You can do it."

"Zack...have I ever to you about Dracul?" Luna asked, grasping his hands.

"No, I don't think you have." I replied.

"He's always with me... To remind me that I owe him. The massacre lasted a week, my people fought till their dying breaths. Dracul protected me from an enemy human. I'm the reason he can't rest in peace, so I have to share my body with a crazed bloodthirsty fragment of what used to be my brother. He tells me I should kill you sometimes, I think it's because he's jealous I'm not paying attention to him like I did when I was alone," Luna shook her head. "I can't control him sometimes..."

"Is that so? Well, you know what you should tell Dracul? He should go jump off of a bridge." I smiled, gripping her hand tightly. "He's going to have to deal with me for a long time, so he's just going to have to suck it up and quit being a pampered princess."

"You hear that?" Luna spoke to herself before her voice dropped low again. "Watch it!" Luna twitched. "Get back in there and shut up!" She hollered.

My smile quickly turned into a grin. "Are you okay now, Luna?"

"I'm fine, we always fight, it's what you do when you've got two souls in you," Luna shook off. "Oh my god! You're still hurt! You carried me! Tell me you're ok!"

"I'm fine, Luna," I reassured. "Bit sore, but fine nonetheless, besides, I've dealt with a lot more than this."

"I'm sorry," Luna wrapped her arms tightly around me. "I just..." I felt my shoulder start to grow damp.

"Luna, I promise, I'm okay." I rubbed the back of her head. "I promise you, I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you," Luna whispered.

"How could you? You weigh the same as a grain of sugar." I smiled, then placed my hand on her back and laid her down.

"You were shot..." Luna's voice trailed off.

"And I'd gladly get shot again to protect you."

"Next time you should just run, if you're gone, I have nothing."

"I know.. I'm sorry." I patted her head, and rubbed her ears. "You should find something to replace me if I do pass away, so you won't miss me."

"Nobody could ever replace you."

"I'm not so sure about that, Luna. I'm just another faceless nobody on this rock, you could easily find someone more significant and known to replace me in a heartbeat. Maybe it'll be better for you that way."

"Up yours, I can't replace the only person that ever accepted me without a second thought."

I smiled widely, then hugged her, burying my face in her shoulder. "Thank you.. thank you thank you thank you.."

"Zack..." Luna squeezed me tighter.

"All my life, people have hated me, my parents, my siblings, my own family, the people I thought were my friends.." A slight hiccup could be heard, along with a barely audible sob.

"I don't hate you," Luna said in a soothing voice, gently rubbing my back.

"Thank you so much.. for accepting me." Another sob. I took my face away from her shoulder, revealing tear stained cheeks with more tears rolling down.

"And thank you for being my best friend," Luna wiped away my tears.

I sniffled slightly, then pulled back, sitting in the chair. "You take the bed for tonight."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Y-yeah, you deserve it."

"Wait! Idea!" Luna sprang to her feet and grabbed to chairs the made them face the bed. "Upper half on the bed, feet on the chair."

"Eh?" I asked in confusion.

"Well you put your feet in the chair and your torso on the bed. It's too small to share without somebody almost rolling out and I'd feel guilty making you floor it."

"S-so, we're going to be sharing the bed?" I asked, before shrugging and doing as she told me.

"Oh don't freak out, it's not like I'm going to be too close to you."

"That's not the point! I've never had anything next to me while sleeping, except for my weapon, or nothingness."

"Ok, I'll take the floor," Luna hopped down.

"Nonono! It's fine!" I said, looking down at her.

"No just take it, we're heading out tomorrow and you need to rest," Luna insisted.

"Nnnope! I refuse to let you sleep on the floor, either you or both of us are sleeping on the bed, or neither of us are sleeping on it." I hopped to the floor, crossing my arms.

"I used to sleep in barrels or under ten random people on top of a rock. I can manage, just get some good sleep, ok," Luna curled into herself.

"That's not happening." I walked over to her and picked her up once again, then placed her on the bed gently.

"You Atlians are so stubborn," Luna crossed her arms.

"You've not slept properly in a while, I can handle sleeping on the floor, little Luna."

"You're going to be more sore than you already were," Luna growled.

I frowned, then walked to the window, opened it, and leaned out. "I can spare you the effort."

"What are you doing?" Luna asked in a lazy tone. I give her a quick wave before hopping out of the room, using my semblance, fall control, to slow myself.

"Stop showing off that you have a semblance and I don't!" Luna shouted angrily.

I pointed up at Luna, then yelled "Stay!"

"Don't you mock me, Richie Boy!" Luna yelled before jumping out of the window and into a tree. I giggled at that sight, then started running. If she caught me, she'd have my head. Luna started chasing after me, through the city as lights flashed into my eyes. Suddenly she was gone. I sat around waiting for her to catch up when a motorcycle pulled up. Luna hopped off the stolen vehicle and took her nail out of the ignition.

"..uh oh," I said, getting ready to run.

"Get back here, Zacky Wacky!" Luna sang as she chased after me on the biker. Finally, she hopped off the bike while riding it and pounced onto me, knocking me to the ground. "Caught ya," Luna smiled proudly as the motorcycle crashed into some dust store and burst into flames.

"And the hunter has caught the monster." I smiled nervously, before struggling a bit.

"So... When are we going to eat?" Luna inquired.

"Mm.. dunno." I replied. "Gah! Damn arm."

"Oops, sorry," Luna let go of me and got up.

"Come, Wolfy, we need to get our stuff back, and I need to get my Vacuo alcohol." I stood up and grabbed her hand then started running towards the forest.

"Is there still Pepschnee?"

"Yup! You reeeeeaaaaaalllllyy like Pepschnee, don't you?"

"It's my guilty pleasure," Luna sighed. "All this bloody bubbles."

"Well, try not to get drunk off of it. And make sure I don't get drunk myself, don't wanna do anything I'll regret." Entering the forest, I pulled out a tracking device, then started heading west.

"Somehow I doubt it is possible to get drunk on Pepchnee," Luna chuckled. "I've literally seen babies drinking it out of bottles."

"What even?" I turned my head slightly. "That's bad."

"Isn't that how people in Atlas live?" Luna inquired. "I thought Atlians consumed anything Schnee since birth?"

"Do you see me eating toothpaste or pamphlets?" I replied, giggling.

"I don't know what you do on your free time, nor do I understand your kind," Luna chuckled. "Besides, you are the one who swallowed all that fire dust last year."

"That was the best thing ever, so don't you dare go on about it." I turned around and point, and trying to muster the best angry face I could.

"No, the best thing ever was when we had enough lien for steak," Luna began to drool a little. "Filet."

"Well, think about whatever makes you happy, you crazy person. Also, you're drooling, Luna." Zack points to your mouth, then chuckles slightly. "The steak wasn't that good in my opinion."

"What, I'm not drooling!" Luna wiped her mouth.

"Yeah you are, silly face." I patted her head. Luna just buried her face in her hands. "Something wrong?" I asked, turning towards her.

"I one time got in trouble for drooling...Don't really get why, but it happened, so..."

"Oh, well, that won't happen with me, Luna. I'm going to protect you from anything and everything that will threaten you."

"Sorry, still skittish a guess."

"It's alright. Promise, no one will mistreat you again."

"Thanks... Hey, look, there's Istarelle."

I looked around. "Where?"

"In front of you, Forest," Luna scoffed, pointing to Istarelle lying on the ground next to several corpses.

"MIIINE!" I run over to it and tackle Istarelle, hugging it. "Oh my baby! I missed you!"

Luna just chuckled. "Come on, I'm sure the two of you can catch up later."

"Okay!" I stood up and picked up Istarelle, then hopped over to Luna.

"I think camp's this way," Luna began to march off.

I followed Luna, then grinned widely. "Hey, Luna, guess what?"

"What?" Luna asked.

I hopped onto her back. "PIGGY BACK RIDE!"

Luna squeaked in surprise, but caught me anyways. "Ok, but only until camp, I can't use Dracul's strength too much, ok?"

"Yup!" I pointed forward. "Go, horsie!"

"Now that will get you dropped," Luna muttered before trumping on.

I looked up to her and stuck my tongue out. "Jeez, I tell you I'll protect you forever and you tell me you'll drop me?"

"Don't call me a horse, then," Luna chuckled.

I faked sniffle. "M-meanie.."

"Oh, stop crying, cubby, I'm not actually going to drop you," Luna rolled her eyes.

"Good!" I smiled and looked around. "OH NO! LOOK OUT! A TREEEEE!"

Luna dodged the tree and slid down hill on her heels till she reached the bottom where camp was. "Do you wanna pack up and move more or stay here?"

"I wanna get out of here. It stiiinks." I hopped down to the ground and grabbed my backpack and the sleeping bags.

"Ok," Luna replied, slipping her backpack on.

"Do you want me to carry your backpack?" I asked.

"No, I got it," Luna assured.

"Alright. We're going to need a few hours in the shower after this, it stinks hard back here." I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"I call first shower."

"Alright, but you better not taking 50 billion years again, I hate waiting. But uh.. say, do you still have my money?" I asked, looking at her pockets. "We could maybe rent a motel room or something."

"Yep, I got fifty lien," Luna pulled out Zack's wallet.

"Alright.. uhm.. I've got an idea. You see that guy?" I pointed to someone walking down a quiet street.

"Yeah."

"Go distract him. Go jump in front of him and scare him or something." I grinned widely, holding my weapon in my right hand.

"As you wish," Luna grinned sadistically before leaping in front of the man, holding her ankle. "S-sir, I must be unbearably clumsy, I hurt my ankle." Luna faked a pained expression.

"Damn Faunu-" The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before his head was encased in ice, causing him to fall over, smash his head on the ground, and get knocked out.

"Hurry, grab the wallet!" Luna exclaimed.

"You read my mind." I ran over to him and grabbed his wallet. "Jeez! This guy has a mini vault in his pocket!"

"Ooooohhh, how much?" Luna sprang over to Zack happily.

"A good.. 500 Lien in here." I smiled widely. "Enough for a good two weeks if we find the right motel."

"Nice!"

"Yep. Anything you want to take off of him?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, that tie," Luna replied.

"Go ahead! Hm.. I think I'll be taking his phone as well." I grabbed the phone. "Hurry up, we need to get out of here before anyone sees us."

"Got it," Luna chirped.

"Alright, let's get out of here." I started to run away from him, looking behind me every so often to make sure Luna was coming.

"Ok, I think we've got a possible destination," Luna pointed to a rundown motel.

"Nice find. Alright, I'll go in, get us a room, all that good stuff. If anyone comes around, just yell and I'll come running. Got it?" I walked over to the door and open it, then looked at her.

"Ok, I'll wait out here," Luna nodded.

Luna POV

As Zack walks in, a shady group of individuals start to walk about the motel, eying me. I slumped down to the ground tiredly, waiting for Zack to come back outside. I closed my eyes and began to lose myself in thought. As I sat down, footsteps could be heard getting closer. Lazily, I lifted my heavy eyelids.

The group from before approached me, wicked smiles on their faces. "Why, hello there, little lady. Instead of spending the night here, I can give you a real home."

"Um... If you like that head of yours, I'd suggest you back off," I growled.

"Ohoho! Feisty, I like that!" He looked to his two friends before leaning in. "Come on, I'll pay well."

"Do I look like a hooker to you!? Zack!" I shouted, beginning to unloop Moonshine. "Look, I've had a long day and I'm not interested."

"Oh, you hear that, boys? She's got a knight in shining armor!" He laughed again, but got interrupted when the door slammed into his face.

Zack POV

"These buffoons bothering you, Luna?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah," Luna replied now having more room to stand up.

"Mhm.. I think you'll be able to take care of these two, but this one's mine." I stepped forward and grabbed the ringleader by his throat, and dragged him off.

"Sounds like a plan," Luna grinned, bringing Moonshine up to her face before slashing one's body up several times. She wrung the blade around his neck and moved on to the other, holding him with an iron grip, red orbs on her fists. "Aw, look, you're not so tough now. Didn't think you'd be so unlucky tonight, but then again, they all act invincible until you take action. Well, bye bye!" Luna decapitated the last goon.

Luna POV

"Aaalrighty then, I'm going to get this all cleaned up, you head up to the room, number 4. Here's the key." Zack tossed me the key after coming back from an alleyway next to the motel.

"Ok, don't take too long, it's kinda cold out," I caught the keys and walked off. A few near inaudible explosions come from outside. Soon after, Zack walks back in and heads up to the room.

Zack POV

"Hey," Luna looked up from her nails she was picking at.

"Yo. Gone for your shower yet?" I asked, flopping onto the floor.

"No, I wanted to make sure you came back before hopping in."

"Aw, so kind," I smiled, then patted her head and rubbed her ear. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you out here."

"Ok," Luna nodded before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Okay.. time to have a little nap," I put my hands underneath my head and started snoozing, snoring quietly.

...

After about a half hour, I heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom. The running water had ceased and all that could be heard was someone next door and soft whimpering. I looked around, then stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Luna, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Luna sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to the door.

"It's just... Sometimes, I just get scared and freeze up instead of doing something. So much is running through my brain right now, I just want to scream."

"Do you mean what happened today?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Luna, do you know the difference between a Human, a Faunus, and a Grimm?" I asked, looking at my knees.

"One tends to be money grabbing, one tends to gamble a lot, and the other is huge," Luna bit her nails.

"Well, you're right in some ways." I chuckled softly. "There's no difference in any of them. We can all be murderers and psychopaths. Those guys out there? They didn't have a soul, nor a heart. I would have taken them out in a heartbeat because there was no difference between them and a Grimm. The same can be said for any Faunus. Now, come on out, we'll talk about it."

"O-ok," Luna stammered, opening the door and walking out, her hair dripping wet, soaking the back of her pajamas.

"That's a good girl." I stood up and smiled, then hugged her. "There was nothing wrong with what you did today, they were ready to take advantage of you."

"You're right, sorry for losing it," Luna hugged me tightly.

"It's okay." I rubbed the back of her head. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Luna replied weakly.

"You should get some rest, we did a lot of running around today." Letting go, I looked to the beds.

"Ok, goodnight, Zack," Luna let go of me and flopped down on her bed, pulling the covers over her and closing her eyes.

I looked to the bathrooms, then to the bed, "Aaah, screw it." I headed to the bathroom and tossed on my pajamas, then brought my dirty clothes out and tossed them in a corner. I jumped into the unused bed.

"Goodnight, Buddy," Luna murmured.

"Night-night." I smiled at her, then rolled over and looked at the window. A few minutes passed before I stood up and started walking around the room. Luna squirmed recklessly, mumbling a little bit after an hour. "Hm.." I looked over to her and tried to listen to what she was saying.

"Leave me alone," Luna rolled to her other side. "I won't run off again, I swear." Luna flopped onto her back. "I'm sorry."

I frowned, then sat down on her bed, and placed my hand on her head. "It's okay.." Luna whimpered slightly, but stop squirming, only slightly shaking. I started to sing a nursery rhyme, rubbing her head slowly while doing so. Luna ceased to move, letting herself relax and slightly mewled. My frown turned to a smile as I hopped from the bed and went to my backpack, grabbed a book and sat down next to the bed Luna was sleeping on. Looking down at the book, I opened it and started to read the books' contents.


	5. Worst Day

Luna POV  
>The light shined annoyingly on my eyelids, making my squint. I rolled over, only for more light to invade my slumber. Groaning, I slammed my face into my pillow and exhaled. I heard a chuckle, but proceeded to mourn my loss of sleep.<p>

"Having some trouble sleeping, Luna?" Zack asked, looking up from his book, chuckling slightly. "Feel good you got some sleep, I've been up all night keeping an eye on you."

"Huh?" I sat up, giving Zack an odd look. "Aren't you tired?"

He shook his head, smiling, although the bags under his eyes completely threw his lie into the open. "Not at all."

I put a hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes at him. "Mmmhmmm. Get some sleep, I'll close the curtains and turn out the bathroom light."

"I'm not tired, honest!" Zack puts his hands in the air, and drops his book. He quickly tries grabbing it, losing his page in the process. "Craaap!"

"You're so tired," I rolled onto my back with a smirk.

"Nope, you're a liar." Zack flipped through the pages, trying to find the page he was on.

"Yeah, I'm the liar," I stuck out my tongue.

"Glad to see you admit it." He yawned, then continued reading.

"HAHA! I was RIIIIIIIIGHT!" I shot up out of bed.

"Alright alright alright, I am tired, but I would rather be tired than let you have nightmares and kill yourself, so, myeh." Zack replied, looking up at you.

"I'm not going to kill myself, Weirdo," I shrugged.

"Pfft. Calling me weird and yet you bawl your eyes out after killing some people. Whatever." He rolled his eyes, then stood up and stretched.

"...Your point is valid..." I admitted.

"Mhm. Damn.. what time is it..?" Zack looked at the clock. "8:00?"

"Wah! It's too early to be awake!" I cried.

"Welp, you're up!" He laughed, then patted my head.

"I hate mornings," I moaned.

"Now, when did you become a princess?" He asked, sitting down on the other bed.

"You spoil me," I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Zack sighed, and looked out the window.

"At least I haven't demanded a sandwich," I pointed out.

"Okay, now, when have I ever done that?" He asked, looking back at me.

"No, I said that _I_ haven't demanded a sandwich, listen closer, Zacky-boy," I laughed.

"S-shut up!" Zack said, frowning a bit. "You weren't clear enough. Besides, I have hearing problems."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'll make you sleep on the floor next time, don't test me." He said, grinning.

"Ok!" I chirped.

"Or maybe outside in the dog house. Options, options.." Zack tilted his head from side to side.

"Oh yeah?!" I pounced onto Zack, pinning him down.

"Mmhm." He said, grinning even more.

"I outa tear you to shreds," I growled playfully. Zack grabbed my face and arms before tossing me on the other bed. He then jumped to the bed I was on and pined my arms down. "Gah!" I complained, squirming a bit.

"Now.. what was that about you tearing me to shreds?" He asked, moving his hand to my nose and poking it, then moving it back to my arm.

"I can still bite you," I growled.

"Mhm, let's see how well that works for you," Zack backed his head up a bit. I turned my head towards his uninjured arm and lightly bite down.

He quickly grabbed his arm and rolled onto the floor, "Ow! Luna you made me bleed!"

"S-Sorry, must've caught one of my canines," I stuttered.

He grinned, then tackled me and bit my arm lightly. "Just kidding!"

"GAH! Don't scare me!" I shoved my arms against Zack's chest.

"Hah! I scared Luna! Best day ever!" Zack cheered, fistpumping the air gleefully.

"Shut up!" I blushed, pounding my fists into Zack's chest and giving up trying to somewhat sit up.

"Know what? I think today, I'm just going to scare you to death over and over again." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Well I bet I can put you on edge," I crossed my arms.

"Oh really?" He asked, poking my nose again. "Poke."

"Yeah," I poked Zack's nose.

"And how do you intend to do that, doggie?"

"I figure something out, Homo-Sapien."

"Hehe, suure. I'm sure you'll figure something out with me dying in the tub."

"What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Nothin'." Zack grinned and rolled onto the floor, landing with a thump.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Just til the end of today, then we're going." He replied, lying on the unmanned bed. "Mmm.. bed.."

"Sleep well, Zack," I giggled, staring at the ceiling.

"Who said I was sleeping, doggie?" He asked, looking at me.

"Aren't you going to rest up before we leave?" I asked.

"I'll be fiiine." He replied, yawning again.

"You _always_ say that," I huffed.

"And look where it's gotten us. In a nice motel with a busted arm, a princess doggie and a human who isn't tired at all."

"Would you quit calling me that!?" I snapped.

"Fine, fine, fine. No need to yell at me." Zack stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Won't find me in here!" He yelled out to me.

I got up and lied down on the floor. I sighed before rolling on my side. "I liked Wolfy better. Besides, wolves are technically a part of the feline family," I said to myself.

"Why are you even surprised?" Dracul asked.

The water in the bathroom started running, and Zack came out a few minutes later with a cup of water. "Hey Luna, guess what?" He said with a grin.

"What?" I asked, still staring at the floor.

"I got you some water, here ya go," He pushed the cup of water in my face, letting not a single drop spill.

I smiled softly at Zack and accepted. "Thanks, Zack," I replied, taking a sip.

He smiled, then walked to the window. "It's looking kind of cold outside. Just like home."

"Does it snow a lot in Atlas?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Yeah. A lot of days we had to walk through a lot of snow to get to the bus stop, then we had to wait another 20 minutes because our bus driver was a moron and stopped at some fast food restaurant to get breakfast," Zack continued looking outside, looking left and right.

"Yikes, that sounds miserable," I commented. "I never went to school."

"Trust me, you wouldn't. Teachers there pick favorites, hormones run wild, everyone dates without actually knowing what dating is, and a lot of kids flunk, it's horrible." Zack turned his head slightly.

"Sounds similar to what the mines was like," I chuckled. "Only less learning."

"What, kids date without knowing what dating is?" Zack asked, chuckling.

"Sorta, more like they know they'll die soon so try to have as much fun as you can without the big boss knowing and before you eventually are found a bloody mess on the ground," I explained. "I was kinda a loner."

"I see. Say, can I shiv the big boss?" Zack asked, smiling.

"Haha, beat you to it. Well, one of them. You see, we all had several oversights. I killed my three main ones two years ago," I explained.

"Oh. Crazy girl, better not kill me, now," Zack chuckled a bit, then turned to the window.

"They had it coming, you've been an angel descended from the moon compared to them," I said, sitting up, using my hands to support me.

"An angel? Hardly. I stabbed someone when I was in school, how do you expect me to be an angel? I'd fit the role of demon better."

"I said in comparison," I restated.

"Still."

"Why'd you stab some guy? Must've pissed you off pretty bad, huh?"

"He pulled a knife on me, so I disarmed him and shoved it into his stomach." He explained.

"Sounds reasonable," I shrugged.

"But his friends kind of ganged up at me and I ended up with a broken arm and leg, a bloodied nose and a black eye." Zack sighed. "The good ol' days."

"That outta hurt," I said.

"Yeah. Was in the hospital for near two weeks." Zack confirmed, nodding his head.

"Did you beat the hell out of them when you healed?" I asked.

"No, I was kicked out of that school and was transferred to another after the fight, apparently a bunch of witnesses said I caused the problem."

"But you said that the guy came after you?"

"Majority. They believed the majority."

"Well... Humans?" I shrugged, not really knowing how to react. "I bet your folks weren't too happy about that."

"My parents beat the living hell out of me, if that is an answer." Zack sighed.

"Sorry," my ears flattened against my head.

"It's fine. I'm not going to see them ever again, so what does it matter?"

"Some things can be hard to forget." I could still hear them screaming.

"I suppose." Zack backed up from the window and sat down on my bed.

"Sorry for bringing it up," I rolled onto my side.

"It's okay, you were curious. Besides, I haven't told you much about my past." He turned his head and smiled. Sometimes, I feel smiles are flat out lies.

"Things were rougher than I thought then?"

"Yeah.." I lied there, staring at the carpet, not knowing what to say. I resorted to playing with a small bug of some sort, swiping at it between my hands. I never really knew that much about Zack before he left Atlas. I knew him as he was in the here and now. Zack stayed silent, looking down at the floor. Sighing a little bit, he cracked his knuckles and lied back.

"Do you think that there's mildew in this place?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hm? What's that?" I asked, never hearing of that.

"It's a fungus that grows on damp wood," I explained.

"Oh. Maybe," Zack shrugged, looking around.

"I wonder what kind of bug this is?" I continued to think aloud.

"Can I kill it?" Zack asked, looking over to it.

"Sure, if you want to," I moved away from the crawling vermin.

Zack jumped off the bed and stomped it, smiling happily. "Yay."

"Why do you think they decided to put the toaster on the toilet?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Zack asked, looking at you.

"It's a toaster... On a toilet..." I reasoned.

"Exactly! That's perfect!" Zack shouted, smiling happily.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, you can make toast while you're on the toilet!"

"But why wouldn't you do your business then make toast in the kitchen? Do people keep bread in the bathroom in Atlas?" I asked.

"Yep! No, of course not! That would be weird."

"I don't understand you at times," I shook my head.

"Weirdo," Zack said, petting one of my ears. "These are so fluffy! I wish I was a Faunus."

"You do?" I asked, my other ear perking up.

"Yeah! I would love to have fluffy ears just like yours!"

I giggled a bit. "I'll be honest, they are my favorite feature."

"You know? They're my second favorite about you."

"What's the first?" I asked.

"You. My favorite part about you is you." I smiled and hugged Zack tightly. He hugged me back, stroking one of my ears.

"I'm glad I met you," I whispered.

"Are you..?" He asked.

"Very."

"Mm.. I'm glad I met you too.." We must've stayed like that for a very long time, my knees began to hurt from putting all my weight on them.

"Do you think we should be heading out?" I asked after releasing Zack.

"Mm.. yeah, lets." Zack pulled his bag onto the bed and zipped it up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed the room key. Zack dragged his backpack into the bathroom, then came out a few minutes later, dressed. He tossed in his old clothes and zipped it back up. "Alright, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I skipped out the door.

"Alright, let's go." Zack walked out the door, then closed and locked it.

I began to walk towards the street. "Do you want me to wait out here?" I asked.

"No, not taking the same chance as last time," He replied.

"Ok," I replied, following Zack into the office.

Zack placed the key down on the desk, then left. "Come on, let's head out."

"Ok," I nodded, following Zack out of the parking lot. Zack looked around, then shoved his hands in his pockets before walking down the street. "Have you ever been to Vale before now?" I asked, looking around. "It looks so high tech compared to Vacuo."

"No, I didn't do a lot of traveling before the incident. In fact I've always been in Atlas," He replied, looking around.

"Do they have holographic streets too?" I asked.

"Nah, we have regular streets," He shook his head and looked around. "Looks a bit goofy with holograms.

"I think it looks cool," I twirled on the balls of my feet before catching up. "I heard that there's lots of big old mansions and palaces. Oh, and I overheard that Vale has several castles."

"Who knows? I'm not looking forward to staying in any big fancy buildings, something small and compact, you know?" He turned his head to me.

"Oh, ok, but I'd like to at least walk into one to see."

"Well, you do that. I'll wait outside. I prefer the cold to big, scary and pitch black."

"Ok!" I chirped happily, skipping a bit.

Zack watched me skip away with a smile. "Have fun."

"You too! Oh, and I saw a bookstore, you should check it out," I called to Zack before running towards an old building, a personal guilty pleasure of mine.

Zack looks around, then sees the store and walks to it. "See you in a bit."

"Bye!" I shouted, running off.

Unknown POV  
>"We've got the profiles. Zack Montes and Luna Baudin. They're the one's responsible for the failure of our operation in south west Vale." I glared at the bearer of bad news.<br>"Then get rid of them. It's two kids, how hard can it be?"

Luna POV

I crept inside and looked around. "Wow, this place is huge." I was standing in an old abandoned mansion covered in cud zoo. I walked in further to see an old photo of the family that lived there. The family was wearing suits, and had a badge on each of their shirts, a flame emblem. There were three people in the picture, a child, who had a smile, a father, who wore a poker face, and the mother, who wore a slight frown. A slight creak comes from the floor above me, then another creak, the floorboards being stepped on were most likely the origin, but the building is also decaying, old and near forgotten. I looked around, trying to find the source. A loud thump came from above me, then another creak. It seemed a person was up there, definitely. I slipped the picture into my backpack and crept up the stairs. The overwhelming odor of decay filled my nostrils as I walked into a room.

A group of Faunus were in the room, aiming guns at me. "Stop right there, drop your weapon."

I backed up slowly, observing the group. "Hmm?" I hummed at them.

They appeared to be wearing White Fang uniforms, using standard White Fang rifles or blades. "Drop your weapon, now!"

"Fine," I unlooped Moonshine and stared at them. "Dracul, go ahead," I gave Dracul permission the terrorize the faunus. The purple entity attacked the group, causing more floor boards to fall loose and send them plummeting down from the unusually tall ceiling. The Faunus hit then ground with a loud thump, some of them stay down, while others get up and start firing at you.

"Kill her! I'm going after the boy with Bravo!" The leader says, grabbing his rifle and running out of the building.

I began to growl and glared at the man. "Kill me, turn me into mush, make me a rotting toy of yours, go ahead, but don't you DARE touch Zack!" I grabbed Moonshine and charged at the man, ignoring the pain of bullets hitting me. I decapitated the man and stared at the others in rage. The rest of the soldiers watched as I killed their captain, then dropped their weapons and ran out the door. Despite killing the captain, "Bravo" was still after Zack, who is likely still in the book store. I jumped out of the window, sliding down the roof and into an old fountain with mucky water in it. I ran out the gate and after Bravo. "Dracul, go warn Zack," I demanded. 

"Do I have to?" Dracul complained.

"Do it now!" I demanded. Dracul huffed before disappearing to where Zack was.

Zack leaned against the wall with a comic book over his face, as a purple shadow appeared in front of me. He tilted his head as it began talking, warning him about some Faunus coming for him. He dropped the book and grabbed his rifle, then thanked Dracul and hit behind one of the bookshelves and waited.

Dracul seeped down into a puddle, sinking through the floor and eventually, back into me. I tripped over my feet and got up quickly. As Bravo entered the shop, bullets went off, some breaking the windows and others hitting things outside. I stumbled towards the shop with Moonshine at ready only to run into someone.

The shopkeeper runs out, slamming into you. "Get out of here!" She yells, running down the street. I get up and jump into the window, holding Moonshine out.

The White Fang fired at the shelf, ripping through it. Through the holes, I could see Zack, nearly getting hit by everyone. "Crap..!" He exclaimed. I fling Moonshine into them, cutting several in half. Dracul took control and decapitated two more before bring Moonshine back to me. Some of them looked at me, then fired. Others kept firing at Zack, who was peeking around the shelf, preparing to fire. I spun Moonshine in a circle, deflecting the bullets. I jumped on top of the bookshelf, then onto a member and jammed my fingers into his throat, my sharp nails puncturing a hole in it. Zack hopped out from cover and fired, killing one that attempted to ambush me. The rest of Bravo began to retreat, leaving the shop while firing. "Holy crap.. that was horrifying.." Zack said, dropping to his knees.

"Are you ok?" I set a hand in Zack's head.

"Well, other than having a heart attack, being shot at and hit nearly five thousand times, I'm cool," He looked up with tears in his eyes, then stood up quickly and hugged me. "Oh my god.. that was scary.."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, then snaked one hand to his hair. "We're ok," I whispered.

"B-but.. you're hurt.. you're not okay.." He sobbed.

"I'll be ok, I've suffered a lot worse," I reassured. "Are you ok? Do you need me to get you to the hospital again?"

"N-no.. I'm fine.." Another sob, as his grip on me tightened.

"It's ok, Zack," I assured, wincing in pain as his grip tightened on a slash I took to the side.

"Okay.. promise..?" He asked, looking at me.

"Promise," I smiled weakly.

"Okay.. we need to get you fixed." He removed himself from me then grabbed his bag. "I think I have something in here.."

"D-Don't you want to save that for later?" I stuttered.

"Eh? I'm talking about your wounds." He said, looking up at me.

"I know, don't you want to save the medicine for another time?"

"No chance." He grabbed the necessary items to repair my wounds then prepared to work. "Alright, Luna? Lift up your shirt slightly, I need to figure out where your wounds are. Not too far, though."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, tying my shirt up with a ponytail holder.

"Thank you. And don't you be a meanie, I'm trying to help." He started looking around my stomach, then nodded and started working, being done quickly. "Hm.. okay.." He said, nodding. "Take it easy for a bit."

"Ok," I folded my arms back in and let myself collapse on the floor. "I'm taking a nap."

"Here? Okay.. weirdo." Zack said, leaning against the bookshelf.

"I'm glad you're ok," I spoke up, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you are. If you left, I'd be super sad," Zack looked at me and smiled.

"Good to know I mean something," I grinned.

"You should've known this a long time ago! You're my faunus and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Well I always figured you were lonely."

"Now what's that supposed to mean? You sayin' I can't make any friends?"

"No, I'm just saying that when we met, you've been traveling alone for quite some time," I giggled.

"Oh. Well. Yeah, I kind of was lonely. After all you're my only friend and family," He grinned then punched my leg lightly.

"Well you're the closest I've had to a family in years and the only friend I've ever had," I lifted myself up and groaned. "I feel like someone's stabbing my over and over in the side and stomach."

"Oh is that so? Well we better think of something, I don't want you dying again," Zack chuckled softly. "Lay back down, I'll carry you and get out of the store, the police will be here in any minute so we need to get going."

"Ok, thanks," I rested my head on the floor. "Sorry about all this, my aura's really weak."

Zack smiled and picked me up, running out of the shop and down the street. "Don't worry about it, I kind of have a useless semblance so we've all got problems."

"You barely use it, if you can guarantee a safe landing, why wouldn't you climb trees?" I asked.

"Cause I'm afraid of heights." He said, looking down. "Remember when I jumped out of the window at the hospital? I thought I was going to die."

"What?" I growled.

"I'm afraid of heights." He repeated. "I hate heights, I've never been on a rollercoaster and I've never ever wanted to climb a tree."

"I used to climb trees with Dracul, then when I was at the mines, I used to climb up trees and watch the stars," I reminisced.

"That sounds fun," Zack smiled.

"It was."

"I've only been able to see the stars from the ground, never any rooftops or anything," He frowned, then looked up.

"Then we should climb up to a roof and watch them, you feel closer," I suggested.

"Maybe.." He said, turning and running towards a field.

"What did you used to do for fun?" I asked

"Fun? I didn't have much fun as a kid. My parents pushed me towards being like that Schnee girl.. White I think her name is? Anyways, I didn't have much fun, I didn't have many friends and the only times I've had fun was with you."

"Oh, Weiss, I saw her when her father came to visit the mines."

"Yeah, that girl. Say.. did you, by chance, work at the Schnee mines?" He asked, stopping and laying me down on the grass in the field.

"Yes, I was property of the SDC," I replied.

"Hm.." He put his finger on his chin and looked up to the sky, talking to himself quietly.

"Whatcha thinkin' ?"

"Nothing I want you to know about, my dear. I'm just talking to myself like the crazy person I am," He dropped his finger, then shook his head with a smile.

"Completely bonkers," I laughed.

"Mhm. Laugh all you want but you'll be sad once I'm locked away in a padded room," Zack chuckled softly.

"No worries, I'll be right next to you. Just think, we can have matchy-matchy straight jackets."

"Uh-uh, I wouldn't let them lock you away."

"And you think I'd let them take you? Hell no, you're mine and mine alone," I grinned.

"Is that so? I don't know how I feel about being owned," Zack set down his bag and lied down on the grass.

"If I could handle it, you can handle it, " I chuckled.

"I duuunnnooo." He placed his hands on his stomach then smiled.

"Don't fret, I haven't put in a bid yet. Though my warning stands firm, I'll eliminate anyone who decides to mess with you."

"And I'll do the same for you. Although we're a bit on the sort of unable to do anything side. We're both injured."

"Then Dracul can do it," I shrugged. "He does stuff for me all the time."

"Does he? I thought he was always spoiled milk," Zack grinned then laughed.

A low grr could be heard. "Quiet, you, you tease me all the time," I scolded. "No, he's really sweet to me, he just doesn't like you."

"He's mad." He laughed again then looked towards me.

"What's new?"

"Dunno. Maybe if he wasn't spoiled milk I'd actually like him. But that's really slim, he hurt your ears with a tape machine thing."

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to what I'm used to," I commented.

"Still. He's a jerk."

"Yeah."

"Besides, isn't he robbing your body or something?"

"Sorta, I wouldn't put it that way. Dracul is an entity, which means he gives me abilities I'd never have before. But, because I obviously wasn't born with two souls, he does prevent normal growth, which is why I have little aura, no semblance, and the body of a nine year old boy," I explained.

"I see. So basically Dracul is a big fat meanie?" Zack asks. "Also, would you rather be with or without?"

"I'd rather not have to share, but I can't abandon him."

"Oh. I see. You're a good sister," He smiled then looked back to the sky.

"Thank you, though he might've made it if I died that day," I sighed.

"Don't think about it too hard. What happened, happened, and it was meant to be that way," Zack grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"O-Ok," I shivered.

"Promise. Besides, little you is cute."

"Little me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, body of a nine year old boy. Little you is cute."

"I hate the way I look," I huffed, puffing out my cheeks.

"I think it's adorable. Besides, little you can't do anything against big me. So that's a big plus," Zack smirked, then stood up and stretched. "Today's been horrible.."

"Yeah, I wish it never happened," I sighed to myself.

"I think camping here will be good. Think so?" He asked, opening his bag.

"Yeah, we're already here and I don't hear any beowolves," I replied.

He nodded and prepared a fire. "Thankfully. You and I both need some rest."

"Definitely," I rolled onto my good side and curled into myself. "Hey, Zack?"

"Yo?" He said, looking at me while sitting next to the fire.

"Why do you think they went after us?" I asked.

"No clue. Honestly? At this point, it doesn't matter, I'm going to find each and every single one of them and tear their heads off."

"I'll hold 'em down for you," I giggled.

"You better. I wanna make them as scared as possible. Human-Faunus duo? That's something to be afraid of. Especially you," He laughed a bit.

"Why, thank you," I grinned. "You're rather vicious yourself."

"Oh? How so?" Zack asked, quirking a brow.

"In battle," I smiled. "It's a compliment, accept it."

"Oh. Well, thank you. You're quite the ferocious monster yourself." Zack lays down on the grass. "Here, you want something to put your head on?"

"Please."

Zack tossed me his bag. "Sorry if it's a bit uncomfortable."

"It's better than nothing, thank you," I replied, lying my head on the backpack.

"No problem." He smiled, then turned his head towards the town.

"I wonder what living around people's like?" I thought aloud.

"Noisy. Annoying." Zack answered.

"Oh... Do they have public or private baths? I know you have private in hotels, but is that a luxury?"

"What do you mean? Like, does everyone bath with everyone?" He asked, turning his head to me.

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure if you wanted to bathe with someone you could go to a public bath, or, if you really really wanted to, you could invite someone to bath with you in your home, but other than that, no, every person that lived in a home had their own bath."

"That's so cool!" I enthused. "We had three buckets..."

"Three buckets? Would you just wash yourselves with the same water over and over?" He asked, frowning.

"You'd scoop up some water with your hands and pour it over you," I explained. "I normally didn't get any because everyone shoved me out of the way."

"I see. You deserved MUCH better than that." His frown deepened.

"Thanks," I found myself smiling slightly.

"Once we get settled into a home, you're the first to take a bath."

"Nah, you go first, I take too long."

"Nope! You go first. I've been able to use a bath all my life, you haven't. Not a private one, at least."

"Well... Ok."

He smiled. "And you don't need to use a bucket either."

"Good, because my faunus side makes water seep into my skin before I can get dirt off," I said.

"That sucks. Maybe a sponge and some soap would work?"

"Maybe."

Zack shrugged before rolling onto his stomach. "I wonder if life would be better if I was a sheep."

"Sheep? No, they get eaten," I replied. Mmm... Roast lamb.

"Maybe a doggie? Maybe a Schnee.. although I do want to take that Schnee guy down for what he's doing."

"He's too powerful, and it's more than you think. He's got humans too," I explained.

"Then, I'll take him down and set the Humans and Faunus free. Besides, he's an old man that's been doing paperwork for all of his life, I'm a teenager in my golden age going around killing everything, I think I can handle him."

"Yeah, I'm just saying, he's stronger than he looks," I commented. "Though the two of us together could take him."

"Yes, an old man that is strong that I could snap in half life a twig. I weigh 240, he would weigh 150 at most."

I smiled before bringing my knees to my chest. "Yeah."

"Besides, I'd rather not have you with me on that battle, Luna," Zack stood up, then started pacing.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's.. complicated, Luna. If there was ever a battle you can't be in, that would be it."

"I'm perfectly capable," I huffed.

"Perfectly capable, but still," He looked at me.

"You think I'd break down or something?" I asked, staring at him.

"That's not it. I know you're capable, physically and emotionally. I'm afraid that if you did come, he'd stick us in that damned mine."

"How would me being there make any difference? If you took him alone and lost, you'd either be killed on the spot, stuck in one of the many mines, or sold off regardless of what you are," I reasoned.

"But you don't deserve any more of that. Besides, I'd kill him before he killed me."

"True, I just wanna be there when his blood pours onto the ground."

"Like I've been saying, not happening." He continued walking.

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore," I huffed.

"Good." He folded his hands behind his back, and looked down.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You've yet to deal with him."

"To set free the Faunus, and Humans, and to get back at him for enslaving you."

"I bet the ones with families will be glad to go home," I smiled.

"Mhm. But there's still the question, where will we go?"

"I don't know," I rolled onto my back.

"Who knows.. maybe we'll fight along the way and split up.." Zack sighed and looked up.

"Wouldn't be the first time things didn't work out."

"Mhm.. I hope not, though. I would still go after the Schnee, though. For you and them."

"I hope we don't split up," I looked up at Zack.

"Neither do I." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Zack sat down again, then stared off into the sky.

"It's pretty," I whispered.

"Agreed. It's too bad it can't always be like this.." Zack reached for the sky and tried to grab it.

"I wish it always could."

"Mm.." Zack lied down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Buddy," I closed my eyes.


End file.
